REALIZE
by fadingdusts
Summary: Bella and Edward are having a long distance relationship right now.Edward broke up with Bella, because of her constant demands for his attention. Bella is very hurt, but what will Edward do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: without you

**A/N: HI GUYS, IT'S GOOD TO BE BACK. SO THIS IS MY SECOND STORY, AND I HOPE THAT YOU WILL SUPPORT THIS STORY LIKE MY FIRST… I HOPE THAT TOU WILL ALL LIKE IT.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. THANK YOU TO MY FRIEND, AKI. FOR HELPING ME TO COME UP WITH THIS IDEA…WELL, KINDA….XD…THANKS, AKI, YOU'RE A TRUE FRIEND….**

BPOV

"Bella, I got accepted at the Volturi Medical University" Edward, my boyfriend, told me excitedly.

I was in my room when he suddenly burst through the door.

"Well, that's great" I mumbled when he hugged me. "But, you got accepted at Demetri University, so why did you filled up another application? Me and Alice will be studying there" I told him, frowning.

He pulled me to the bed, and we sat above the comforters.

"Bella, this school's priority is medicine. I heard that they're really good." He explained

"But you won't be with me. You will be in Seattle, while I'm in Chicago. That's far" I insisted.

"Don't worry about it. We'll keep contact" he kissed my forehead.

"promise?"

"cross my heart." He told me

I nodded, and he kissed me.

NPOV (NARRATOR'S)

Bella and Alice went to Chicago to study literature, and Edward to Seattle to study medicine.

On the first week, Bella and Edward always call each other night and day.

Apparently, Bella's course is easy for her, but in the following weeks, Edward is having a hard time adjusting. There were many lessons, that he doesn't have the time to call her back every day.

Bella is always demanding that Edward has to call her. She doesn't tell him the reason why she wants to have a proper communication with him, but Alice knows it well- Bella's afraid that Edward will find someone better than her.

Edward's frustrated most of the time, because Bella's calling him almost every five hours, but Bella isn't giving up.

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING…I'LL UPDATE RIGHT AWAY.**

**BUT PLEASE, BEFORE YOU CLICK THE NEXT CHAPTER BUTTON, CAN YOU PLEASE, GUYS, LEVAE A REVIEW FIRST.**

**THANK YOU, I KNOW IT'S SHORT, BUT WE'RE JUST GETTING TO THE DRAMATIC PARTS….XD**

**LOVE, SAM**

**(CLICK THAT BLUE BUTTON DOWN THERE, AND LEAVE SOME COMMENTS…****)**


	2. Chapter 2: Goodbye?

Chapter 2: Goodbye?

**A/N: CHAPTER TWO. SORRY IF THERE'S ANY TYPOS IN THE LAST CHAPTER. I KNOW THAT IT'S SHORT, GUYS. I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT. I REALLY WANTED TO MAKE THIS STORY INTO A ONE-SHOT, BUT I HAVE TO WRITE IT IN CHAPTERS, BECAUSE…OF MY SCHEDULE ****. SO, I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. THANK YOU!**

EPOV

Tanya is calling again…sigh…she's more annoying than Bella.

I met Tanya on a bar near our school. She's a sweet girl, and I think, … I like her.

But it's wrong. I have Bella, she's my girlfriend. And I don't want to be accused of cheating.

Tanya's very different than Bella.

Tanya has a strawberry blonde hair, while Bella has a rich brownish hair. Tanya has a tint of tan spray in her skin. Bella has pure white, porcelain-shaded skin. And, Bella is smarter and kinder than her. And I love Bella more.

Tanya grew up in a different household all the times. Her parents are divorced, while Bella has a permanent house ( a mansion, actually). Her parents are well-known, and her parents are very hospitable and kind.

But I needed space. Bella's always demanding my attention. I know that I promised her that, but I have so many things to do, and I don't want to fail my course.

NPOV (NARRATOR'S)

First semester ended, and they have one week break before the second semester starts.

Bella and Alice got home first before Edward did.

Bella was glad to see him again, but she feels like he was always far away.

On the fifth day of their vacation,…

BPOV

Fifth day of our one week vacation before we come back again to the University,

Edward asked me if we can take a walk. He led me into the forest beside our house. (**SORRY I USED S.M.'S IDEA OF BREAKING UP THIS COUPLE, BUT I WANTED IT TO BE…THIS. XD) **

Oscar, our driver, slash, my security guard was starting to follow us. But, I shook my head at him, and then he nodded, and walked off.

"what's wrong?" I asked Edward, touching his arm.

I feel like there's something terrible is going to happen. But I shoved it in the back of my head.

He took a deep breath, " bella, I need space. " he told me.

"space? Space for what?" I asked him. I was confused. What space did he want to have? What is he talking about?

He sighed and closed his eyes, he opened it after a moment, and then he spoke. " I need space in this relationship, Bella."

"what?" I gasped. I feel like I'm going to pass out at his words. I feel like gravity was not holding me anymore. I don't even feel like myself was in here, standing.

I feel hollow already.

" you always demand my attention, but I have so many things to do, Bella. I can't always answer your calls every time." He told me, while his hands were shaking.

My eyes bulged. " No, Edward…y-you can't l-leave me." He shook his head. " if you w-want, i-i…I can stop calling you every time…a-and j-j-just…wait for you to c-call…just don't do…this" I begged while sobbing.

He touched my cheeks very lightly.

"I just need some time" he told me, his eyes already red. I started hyperventilating.

I took a very deep breath, and nodded.

" would it take long before that time ends?" I asked, tears running down from my eyes.

He shrugged, his eyes welling up with tears. " maybe, I think." He decided.

I sobbed, "okay…i-I'll wait for you." I promised, he sighed

"i-I don't know, bella-" he began, but I cutted him off, foreseeing his words.

"no." I whispered loudly. "we've been together since junior year, Edward. You can't just expect me to let you g-go just like that." I told him with pled in my voice.

He just nodded. " okay, okay…I'm sorry" he turned to leave, but I stopped him

" Edward?" I called him, and he looked back at me questioningly. "b-before you l-leave…can I hug you for a second?" I requested, my tears flowing continuously.

He nodded, and I ran to him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Then, I pulled out after a moment, afraid that it was the last time I get to hug him.

I walked out, crying.

**A/N: OKAY, THE END OF CHAPTER 2. I'LL UPDATE AS SSON AS I CAN, GUYS. THANK YOU FOR READING MY STORY. PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW, AND I WILL APPRECIATE . I KNOW IT'S STILL A SHORT CHAPTER, BUT I WILL MAKE IT REALLY GOOD, I PROMISE. THANKS, GUYS! PLEASE, LEAVE ME A REVIEW… XD**

**-LOVE,SAM**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Emmett's lectures to Edward

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN, GUYS. THANKS FOR CONTINOUSLY SUPPORTING THIS STORY. I HOPE THAT YOU WILL ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. I'LL UPDATE CHAPTER 4 AS SOON AS I CAN. ENJOY!**

**P.S. THANK YOU, AGAIN, TO AKI. FOR GIVING ME MY FIRST REVIEW IN THIS STORY…EVEN THOUGH IT WAS TYPED IN FILIPINO LANGUAGE. XD**

EPOV

My parents were a little mad at me for leaving Bella, but they calmed a little bit after a while.

Dr. Charlie, her father, is really mad at me. But, Atty. Renee, her mom, understands me a little, but still frustrated at me.

I came back to Volturi University, but I was always lonely. Emmett, my new best friend, noticed my moping after two days.

We were sitting on the couch beside the window, watching a show in the TV- that I was obviously not paying any attention to- when he suddenly talked to me.

" you know, Buddy, you can tell me what your problem is. Because I noticed that you're so lonely and sad these past few days. You don't even talk to me. You just stare sadly at something- it's creepy. So, would you mind telling me what it is?" he asked, patting my shoulder.

I didn't know that I was always staring at something all the times.

"remember my girlfriend, Bella?" I asked, and he nodded seriously." i…i-i…I broke up with her." I sighed

"what? You broke up with her? Dude, what were you thinking? She's a very beautiful girl. What happened?" he asked, getting serious now.

"well, I just needed space and time. Things between us..are just getting a little…unbalanced." I sighed again deeply.

"so you just broke up with her like that?" he asked, and I nodded, pursing my lips. " you decided to broke up with her without even thinking about it?" he shook his head in disappointment. " and look at you right now. You're moping around all the times." He rolled his eyes at me.

I frowned " do you think I did a wrong thing?" I asked

"wrong? Not just wrong, Dude- Very wrong." He urged. " look, I'm a playful person. I always take almost all the things jokingly…but I'm going to be serious now, Edward. Hear me. She's been your girlfriend since high school. I'm sure she's really hurt. I know you're annoyed about her calling all the times…but, I'm sure that she's just making sure that you're not taken from her, or something like that."

"but she knows that I love her so much." I cutted in

"she's a girl, Edward. Girls have more doubts in a relationship than us men…or whatever, something like that. They're afraid that we might just not want them anymore" he explained

" where did you heard this stuffs?" I asked suddenly

**A/N: OOPS, I HAVE TO CUT IT THERE. DID I JUST DO A CLIFFHANGER? XD…I WILL UPDATE RIGHT AWAY THE CONTINUATION OF THIS CHAPTER, GUYS. THANK YOU FOR STILL READING.**

**PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW…**

**LOVE, SAM**


	4. Chapter 3:continuation

Chapter 3: (continuation)

**A/N: CONTINUATION OF CHAPTER 3, GUYS. SORRY ABOUT THE CLIFFHANGER ON THE LAST CHAPTER. ( I DON'T REALLY THINK IT'S A CLIFFHANGER) SO, ENJOY. **

"when Rose and I had a long distant relationship for half a year half a year back then. She told me how she felt when I started to question her calls, texts, demands…" he told me, lost in his thoughts.

I nodded

" you should fix this," Em suggsested

"okay" I whipered

" and, you know, I think… you should transfer to her university. Just in case." He shrugged

I nodded again, and smiled. " thanks, Em. For helping me clear my mind about this. I really appreciate it." I smiled.

"oh, it's nothing. I'm glad I could help." He grinned back.

" I'll come home tomorrow to talk to her parents, and then arrange a trip to Chicago right away" I decided

Then, someone knocked on the door. "em?" she called

"Oh, That's Rose" em told me, standing up. "good luck, man" em patted my back, and then closed the door behind him after Rosalie waved at me.

I opened my laptop that bight after I packed up my things. I know it's wrong to leave this school…for who knows how long. Maybe I won't come back at all.

But Bella's more important than anything else right now.

I'm sure everybody will understand.

I checked my e-mail. But then, I saw Alice online

(**ALICE'S FONT IS ITALIC, WHILE EDWARD IS BOLD)**

**HI, ALICE**

_**EDWARD :[**_

**I KNOW…I'M SORRY…BUT I MADE UP MY MIND. I'M GOING TO GO BACK TO BELLA.**

_**REALLY? WELL, IT'S ABOUT TIME. YOU KNOW,YOU REALLY DID A WRONG THING. **_

_**=(**_

**SORRY…SO, HOW'S SHE?**

_**DO YOU MEAN BELLA?**_

**YEAH. HOW'S SHE DOING?**

…_**IN DON'T KNOW…**_

**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW?**

_**SHE'S NOT HERE. SHE DIDN'T COME WITH ME WHEN I CAME BACK HERE IN THE UNIVERSITY. **_

**REALLY? **

_**YEAH. I THINK IT'S REALLY GREAT THAT YOU'RE GOING BACK TO HER TOMORROW. SHE'S NOT ANSWERING MY PHONE CALLS. CHECK OUT WHAT SHE'S DOING.**_

**OKAY. I'M REALLY WORRIED ABOUT HER.**

_**I UNDERSTAND YOU, BIG BROTHER, BUT I THINK THAT YOU DID A TERRIBLE THING LEAVING HER. AFTER YOU LEFT, SHE WON'T EVEN TALK TO ME.**_

**I'M SORRY, SIS. BUT I THINK I SHOULD SAVE MY APOLOGIES TO TELL HER THAT I'M REALLY SORRY. **

_**OKAY, WELL, I'VE GOT TO GO. BYE BYE. LOVE YOU**_

**LOVE YOU, TOO, SIS. TAKE CARE. I PROMISE THAT I WOULD CHECK HER OUT.**

She didn't reply after that, so I logged off, and got to sleep. I've got a big day tomorrow.

**A/N: OKAY, GUYS, END OF CHAPTER 3. SO,. I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT. (OR BETTER IF YOU ALL LOVED IT) XD. THANK YOU SO MUCH, AND PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE YOU LEAVE.. OR CLOSE THIS STORY OR WEBSITE.**

**I THINK THAT THIS STORY WILL BE UP TO SIX OR FIVE CHAPTERS.**

**THANK YOU FOR SUPPORTING MY STORIES!**

**LOVE, SAM**

**P.S. I WOULD REALLY APPRICIATE IT IF YOU ALSO READ MY OTHER STORY, FINALLY,** .net/s/6461380/1/FINALLY, **ON THIS LINK. THANK YOU VERY MUCH. I'M JUST REALLY EXCITED ABOUT REVIEWS!**__


	5. Chapter 4: big mistake

Chapter 4: big mistake

**A/N: HI, GUYS! SO, THIS IS CHAPTER 4. I HOPE THAT YOU ALL STILL LIKE IT. **

**SO I WILL NOT SAY MORE. ENJOY!**

EPOV

I made it in Forks the next day, and I came home first. Our maids were surprised to see me, so was Mom that was in our house.

She told me that Dad was either in his office in Port Angeles or in Vancouver. Mom was not sure. My Dad is an engineer slash doctor when he has no project.

I explained everything to Mom, and she just smiled and nodded.

I was nervous when I reached Bella's house. It's already one thirty eight in the afternoon, and I wonder if her parents were here. I took a deep breath first before getting out of the car, and ringing their doorbell. Laura, their old maid opened their wooden door.

"Mr. Edward" she asked, shocked

"Laura. Hi, how are you?" I asked her.

"Oh, I'm alright. I'm surprised to see you here." She told me.

"Yeah, are…Mr. and Mrs. Swan there?" I asked, frowning.

"No." she shook her head "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see her. Where is she?" I whispered. Even though I didn't tell her name, she knew who I meant.

"She's in her room." She told me

"How's she doing?"

She sighed first. "She's getting worst" she whispered

"What do you mean?" I asked, though part of me knew what she meant.

"On the first day after you…" She didn't even bother to continue."She won't talk, but she eats, she moves. But she won't go to Seattle. But on the second day, she won't eat, she won't move, she just stare at her window all day. When I cleaned her room yesterday, there were many papers and stuffs and pictures scattered on the carpet, but when I started picking them up, she told me not to.

"Her parents aren't always here, so they don't see her. They came home in midnights, and will sleep immediately. They don't hear her crying inside her dark room. I always hear her cry in the early mornings. She always takes this big teddy bear where ever she goes. But today, she won't even open the door of her room. We have keys, but we don't open it, because we can hear her crying." She told me.

I nodded, frowning. "I should check on her, Laura. I think I really made a big mistake."

She nodded and pursed her lips. She gave me s key to her room, but I told her I don't need it. I brought the key Bella gave me to open her door anytime it's locked. I had a feeling that I might need it.

I climbed the massive staircase, and stopped at her door. I slowly inserted the key in the lock, turned the knob, and opened her door.

I saw her bed in an instant. Her bed was placed in the end of her massive bedroom, facing the door.

I walked forward, and I could hear her sobs from the door. Then, I got a better view at her.

She was wrapped in her comforter, some fluffy pillows are under her head, and some are on top, nearly covering her face. I walked closer, and I saw that she was hugging the huge teddy bear I gave her on Valentine's Day when we were still seniors.

She didn't hear me sat on her bed, so I rested my hand above her shoulder. She looked at me slowly, but then she gasped

"Edward" she breathed, and then she hugged me.

I gasped at the sudden gesture, but I wrapped my arms around her back.

"Oh, Edward" she fretted

"Shh…Don't cry, Bella. I'm here. I'm never going to leave you again, I promise" I told her

She pulled back only to look at my face. "Is that really you, Edward? Or am I dreaming?" She asked me.

"No, Bella. You're not dreaming. I am really here. And I want to say that I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry for leaving you." I hugged her again.

"You're not going to leave?"

"No, I'm not."

"I'm glad. I really missed you" she rested her cheek against my neck.

"Me too, Bella."

"I'm sorry too, Edward. This wouldn't happen if I didn't call every time." She whispered.

"It's not your fault. I should have understand you" I told her

Minutes passed, and she didn't say anything.

'Are you going to go back to your university, Edward?" she sounded just like a little girl that doesn't want to be left alone.

"No, Bella. I'm going to request a transfer. I'm never going to leave you again. Ever." I vowed

"Okay. You promise?"

"Yes. And this time, I mean it. No more excuses. You're more important than anything else." I whispered to her, and she smiled.

"I promise not to be too demanding from now on, Edward."

"No, Bella. You can demand my attention any time you want. Any time that you don't feel my presence any more, just tell me your demands. I won't be mad." I kissed her hair, and she giggled in relief.

"So, now I think that I will move my things to your dorm next week." I chuckled, and she laughed. I'm happy to hear her laugh again."You have to continue your course."I reminded her.

"How about your course?"

"They have medicine in your university. I'm just going to cancel my classes. I think that would be possible for me to transfer." I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"I love you" I told her

"I love you, too" she whispered

**A/N: END OF CHAPTER FOUR! WHOOOO! PLEASE, GUYS, I BEG YOU…HAHAHAHAHAHA. PLEASE WAIT FOR THE CHAPTER FIVE THAT WILL BE THE END OF THIS STORY. I DON'T KNOW IF THE LAST CHAPTER WILL BE LONG OR SHORT. JUST PLEASE, WAIT. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH. :D. **

**PLEASE, LEAVE A REVIEW BEFORE YOU BROWSE OTHER STORIES. THANK YOU!**

**LOVE, SAM :D**


End file.
